U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,926, which is incorporated herein by reference in entirety, discloses a replaceable filter cartridge that includes an end plate having a data component electrically coupled to a pair of concentric circuit rings. The data component may include a sensor, data chip, or resistor and is configured to provide filtration information to a remote station when the filter cartridge is positioned within the housing of a filtration assembly such that the circuit rings connect with electrical contacts in the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,444, which is incorporated herein by reference in entirety, discloses a replaceable filter cartridge that includes a filter element and an end plate bonded to an end thereof. The end plate includes at least two electrical contacts and a key way that includes a relief section. Upon proper installation of the filter cartridge into the housing of a filter assembly, a key attached to a centerpost of the housing is received in the relief section of the end plate and the electrical contacts thereof make contact with corresponding electrical contacts in the housing causing a data component to be energized. The data component may include a sensor, data chip, or resistor assembled to an exposed surface of the endplate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,615,151 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,850,845, which are incorporated herein by reference in entirety, disclose filters with installation integrity that permit fluid flow only in a first installation condition and not in a second undesired or mis-installation condition, including improper alignment or mounting of a filter element in a housing, an incorrect replacement filter element, absence of a filter element, and an incorrect housing cover. A magnetically actuated valve has a piston controlling fluid flow according to installation condition.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/092,310, which is incorporated herein by reference in entirety, discloses a water sensor for a fuel filtration apparatus that includes a main body with at least one electrical contact disposed proximate the first end of the main body. The electrical contact(s) is operatively connectable to an electronic control unit. Multiple sensor contacts are disposed proximate a second end of the main body. The sensor contacts are configured to detect multiple water levels and provide an output on each water level detected. The electrical contact is configured to send the output to an electronic control unit. The water level information provided by the water sensor can be tracked by a control device to determine if the fill rate of water meets an alarm value.
U.S. Patent Application No. 61/355,401, which is incorporated herein by reference in entirety, discloses a run-safe filter system for confirming installation of a qualified filter element in a housing. An electrical switch has a first electrical condition in response to a qualified filter element being installed in the housing, and a second electrical condition in response to the absence of a qualified filter element installed in the housing.